An Experiance to Remember
by JenLea
Summary: Cowritten by Jen JenLea and Rachel LittleMissRachel slash When Paul London gets invited to a gay prom, he can only think of one person to ask along.
1. Chapter 1

An Experience to Remember

_The Ask-Out_

Disclaimer: We own no one!

A/N- This is the first collaboration between Jen (JenLea) and Rachel (Little-Miss-Rachel) There's a story behind the inspiration for this fic, but it will be revealed next part! Hope you enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring at the blinking cursor, Paul London struggled to type. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It was so unlike him, and yet, he had to. How awkward was it to ask his best friend out through email?

He'd been fighting the feeling all week but he was going to go crazy if he didn't do something about it. He'd decided he liked his best friend when he found himself staring at his ass. It'd be awkward, that was for sure. But he had to at least give it a try.

Sighing, he began to type. Then realizing how pathetic his email sounded, he deleted the message. How hard was it to ask Brian to a party? It was a simple concept! It shouldn't be this difficult. Then, he closed his eyes, and began to type the only thing he could think of.

I can't believe I'm asking this. Would you like to go to this weird prom thing with me?

He lifted his index finger that was over the left side of the mouse and paused. A war was raging in his mind. Part of him wanted to do it, the other side didn't. He sat there for a minute before he pressed down on the "SEND" button. His heart thumped crazily in his chest, and he closed his eyes, imagining he'd e-mailed a random guy about going and not his best friend.

He had reluctantly accepted Randy's invitation to "Gay Prom". He knew the other man well, and knew how persuasive he could be. Besides, he never got out. However, he hadn't planned on taking someone with him, wanting to go stag. Then, Randy had told him to bring a date since he had Johnny and knew how much Paul hated being a third wheel. After that, Brian was the only date Paul could think of taking.

Paul spun in his computer chair and stared at the blank white wall next to him. He placed a hand over his stomach when it began to hurt. His nerves were definitely getting to him. Brian was nice, sweet, caring; but Paul didn't know how he'd respond to such an invitation.

He knew Brian was gay and that was pretty much all he knew about his best friend's love life. There was definitely chemistry between them that was undeniable. Every time he was in the room with him, he was unable to stay away from his charismatic friend.

When Paul had heard that they would be teaming together he was ecstatic, to say the least. But Brian was dating Mercury back then, and it wasn't fun for Paul who had a very small crush on him. Now it had almost become an obsession. He was always thinking about him; always wanting to be around Brian.

Now, Mercury was out of the picture. Brian had dumped him, for cheating on him with Ashley Massaro. Paul knew Brian was looking for someone, but had no clue if his best friend would even consider him.

Paul hit the refresh button on instinct and jumped when he saw that he had mail... from Brian. He had replied! Paul's heart skipped a beat when the subject read: Re: Prom thingy. What had he replied? Paul bit down on his lip and clicked the title slowly.

_Paul,_

I'd love to go with you...only WHAT THE HELL IS A PROM THINGY! Better yet, meet at the Coffee Shop in an hour to discuss it!

Paul leapt up from his seat and danced around in joy. He'd never been happier in his entire life. Then he stopped dancing and gasped when he re-read the last part. Coffee Shop in an hour? Discuss it? He didn't even know what the prom thingy was!

Calling Randy, he sighed. How the hell was he supposed to manage this one? How was he supposed to admit he had accepted the invitation, having no clue what "Gay Prom" was? Tiredly explaining the problem, he was pleased Randy explained it without calling him an idiot. Of course, he heard Johnny in the background, screaming about whipped cream, so he had the feeling he had interrupted something.

Paul hung up as soon as he could. He didn't want to think about what his two friends were doing, and why they needed whipped cream. He shuddered at the thought and straightened out his hair while looking in the mirror. He needed to look presentable when he saw Brian to explain to him what it was.

Arriving ten minutes early, he wasn't surprised to see Brian outside. He was always early, or so it seemed. He also wasn't surprised to see Dallas, Brian's Japanese Chin. It seemed like Brian rarely went anywhere without the dog. However, Dallas was as attached to Paul as he was to Brian, which Paul liked, even if Dallas didn't get along with Paul's Doberman, Houston.

"Hey Paul!" Brian waved when he saw the black haired man approaching. Paul waved back and smiled. When Brian smiled back Paul's heart melted. They embraced, though it was slightly awkward, and sat down at a table. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Brian cleared his throat.

"Hey, Dallas," Paul murmured, scratching the dog's head. He glanced up at Brian. "I talked to Randy. This prom thingy is what it sounds like, a prom for gay and lesbian people. Want to come with me?"

"It sounds like fun, and I'd love to go with you," Brian replied with another kind smile. Paul smiled back and continued to pet Dallas. "So is it, like, formal?" Brian asked after another wave of silence.

"I have no clue. I think Randy and Johnny live somewhere around here. Want to ask them?" Paul asked, forgetting about whipped cream. He was happy Brian had agreed, and nothing else mattered at the moment.

"Okay, let's go," Brian stood up and they both walked down the street with Dallas pulling on the leash the whole way to Randy's apartment about a half a mile away. Paul opened the door to Randy's apartment slowly and peeked in.

"Hello? Randy? Johnny?" He called.

What he saw caught him off guard. Randy, in all his naked glory, was covered in whipped cream, lying in the center of the floor. Seeing Brian and Paul, he struggled to cover up, calling for Johnny, to bring a sheet.

Before Paul could stop him, Brian looked in and his mouth dropped open. Brian dropped Dallas' leash and backed away slowly.

"I didn't want to see that!" He shouted in horror. Paul shut the door quickly and moved towards Brian slowly.

"I didn't either. It'll be okay..."

Paul sighed. How embarrassing was this? Picking up Dallas, he faced Brian.

"Dallas doesn't want his daddy in shock," Paul said, placing the dog in Brian's arms. "He says we need to shop for a t-shirt, or something."

The door opened. Randy appeared, clothed in a plain white sheet. Taking several deep breaths, he sighed. "Sorry about that." He faced Paul. "You knew we were involved in certain activities when you called before...right?"

"Err... Yes, that's why I hung up. But I didn't think you'd be doing those activities an HOUR later!" Paul exclaimed, chuckling quietly. Randy smiled sheepishly and looked over at Brian.

"Sorry if I burned your eyes out," He apologized. Brian just shrugged and held Dallas tighter to his chest.

"So, what do we have to wear for the Prom thingy?" Paul asked, trying to lighten the awkward mood

"Anything you want!" Randy exclaimed. Glancing around, he sighed. "I have the flier somewhere but Johnny's kind of naked, and somehow lost his pants..."

Paul sighed. Things could not get much worse. Taking Brian by the arm, he pulled his friend outside, calling to Randy that he would call later.

"That was so weird," Brian whispered to Paul as they walked down the stairs. Paul only nodded in agreement.

"So, I'll come and get you for the Prom thing tomorrow around six thirty?" Paul shuffled his feet and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yep, that's fine." Brian murmured, setting Dallas down. Then, he awkwardly pecked Paul on the lips. "See you tomorrow,"

Paul watched as Brian walked confidently down the street, his eyes wide. Did Brian just kiss him? He blinked a few times to regain his thoughts and he also began to walk down the street, though he was much slower.

Glancing at his watch, Paul realized it was time to feed Houston. Just because he was lovesick was no excuse to forget to feed the dog. Walking toward his apartment, he sighed, hoping the prom would be magical.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

An Experience to Remember

Date from Hell 

Disclaimer: We own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul London groaned. Why had he listened to Randy? This party sucked! If he was bored, he knew Brian was. What a great first date! Nothing like boring your date...

He glanced at Brian, his lips pressed into a thin line of disappointment. Brian's head was bobbing to the music, but his eyes didn't hold the laughter they usually did. He looked even more bored than Paul, which seemed nearly impossible.

"We've got to get out of here!" Paul exclaimed, taking Brian by the hand. The mild spark of electricity surprised him but he didn't pull away. "Where do you want to go?"

"Uhh... Where can we go?" Brian asked, mildly shocked by Paul's sudden outburst. He looked around the party and cocked his head to the left, "You don't like the party?"

"I'm just bored... Aren't you?" Paul asked cautiously.

"Yes, Yes, I am, but I didn't want to admit it. Let's go get a drink or something to eat," Brian muttered, allowing Paul to pull him out of the party.

"So how does Red Lobster sound?" Paul asked once they were outside of the building that practically shook with techno music. Brian just smiled at his friend.

"That sounds good," He replied. They walked down the street full of flashing lights and signs; Paul accidentally bumping into Brian when someone ran passed them and knocked into Paul.

Glancing down, Paul realized Brian was pinned beneath him. Realizing their precarious position, he struggled to his feet. He just hoped Brian couldn't sense his embarrassment.

"Sorry," he murmured, turning bright red.

"It's no problem," Brian grinned. Paul blushed a deeper red, if possible, and bit down on his lip. Brian grabbed Paul's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Seriously, it's fine," He reassured Paul. Paul just nodded and they started to walk again.

Beneath the streetlights, Brian seemed even more attractive, Paul noticed. It seemed awkward. Then, he began to speak.

"It seems weird without Dallas, doesn't it?"

Brian shrugged, "Yeah, it kinda does. But I left him with Mickie so we could go out without me worrying about him." Paul snickered at this.

"You think he's safe with Mickie? She's crazy!"

Brian grasped Paul's hand. Pulling him up the street, they didn't stop, until they had reached an apartment building. "Let's rescue my baby!"

"Let's hope we can. Who knows what she's done to him!" Paul raced up the stairs beside Brian. Mickie was known for watching pets, and they'd come to the door in clothes and their haircut. Paul hoped she hadn't done anything to Dallas.

"Right here," Brian breathed, banging on the door.

Mickie opened it, holding Dallas. Paul's eyes widened. The little dog's fur was pink! How was the dog's fur pink?

"Well, I wasn't expecting you back for a while. Do you like it?" she asked, handing Brian Dallas. "Um, I'm gay, but that doesn't mean I want a pink dog,"

"So you don't like it?" Mickie's face fell at this accusation. Brian's mouth opened then closed before he turned to Paul for help. Paul blinked a few times, trying to recover the words that had slipped away once he saw Dallas.

"Umm... Thanks for watching him, Micks," Paul nodded towards Mickie and pulled Brian down the hallway.

"He's pink..." Brian muttered all the way down the stairs.

"We can get used to pink, can't we?" Paul asked, uncertainly. Brian grimaced, looking at his Purebred Japanese Chin. A pink and black dog... "He's pink! My baby is pink!"

Paul watched as Brian hugged Dallas close. He rested a hand on Brian's shoulder, not knowing what to say.

"Err... Maybe it's temporary?" Brian looked up at Paul with hopeful eyes.

"Do you think so?"

Paul sniffed the dog. That scent seemed strangely familiar. Then, it hit him. "It's temporary. It's Kool Aid!"

Brian gasped and sniffed him as well, "It is! Yay! He won't be pink forever!" He dropped Dallas to the ground gently and hugged Paul happily. Dallas tangled them together with his leash, barking madly.

Paul stumbled, grasping Brian. Once again, they tumbled to the ground, except this time, Paul was pinned beneath Brian. "I can't help but think someone's trying to tell us something."

"Hmm... Maybe," Brian said with a smile. He leaned down despite the strange looks they were receiving and kissed Paul gently. Paul hesitated but soon one of his arms wrapped around Brian's neck. Dallas barked next to them, his tail wagging furiously.

"Well, picture the two of you, falling in front of my apartment!" Randy exclaimed. Paul turned his head. He could smell the alcohol seeping out of Randy's pores. "The motel down the street has some good rooms," Then, he moved into the building.

"Motel?" Brian asked mischievously. Paul's mouth dropped open but he just nodded. Brian got up and helped Paul up. Dallas whimpered, causing Brian to pick him up.

"What are we going to do with Dallas?" Paul whispered.

"Relax, Baby," Brian murmured, slipping the small dog under his baggy shirt. "I knew I wore this for a reason!" Paul chuckled.

"So... are we really going to a motel?" Paul asked nervously. Brian pressed his lips against Paul's.

"Only if you want to," He winked.

"Why not?" Paul murmured. Something could happen, nothing could happen. Besides, he was somewhat drunk, and didn't feel like heading home. Returning Brian's kiss, he nodded.

Walking off to the motel, Paul couldn't believe what was happening. How had he gone from the lonely guy to the luckiest guy on earth?

He knew nothing was guaranteed, but when it came down to it, this was just something to remember.

THE END


End file.
